


Delayed

by ottermo



Series: Team Bobsled Drabbles [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottermo/pseuds/ottermo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Bobsled drabble from my not-really-'Daily'-anymore project on tumblr.<br/>Prompt: characters are stuck together at the airport; their plane is delayed.</p><p>Posted here for #ProjectTheresa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delayed

 

“I should have just hired a plane and flown us myself,” Martin grumbles. “If a job’s worth doing…”

Theresa giggles at his scrunched up face, and puts her arm around him. “Cheer up. It’s only an hour’s delay.”

“That’s what they _say_ , first of all. Then after an hour and a half they tell you it’s going to be three, and after three and a quarter they say—”

“Martin, has it ever occurred to you that maybe not every airline plays the same games with its passengers as MJN did?”

He considers this. “…You might have a point there, actually.”


End file.
